ellieschatclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Dino Island
'Dino Island '(name pending) is a movie created by Derpy Studios. Synopsis Kyle, Melody, and their older brother, Oliver, go on a vacation to "Dino Island", a newly opened dinosaur zoo, but when a blackout causes all the dinosaurs to roam the island like they own it, chaos breaks loose. Characters * TBA as Kyle Parker * TBA as Melody Parker * TBA as Oliver Parker * TBA as Douglas Jamesson * TBA as Carley Miller * Thibo1102 as Ben StewartBen Stewart * TBA as Axel Donnegan * TBA as Mikey Greene * TBA as Owen Marshall * TBA as Carter Grimes * TBA as Phillip Parker * TBA as Martha Parker Plot Kyle and Melody are in their room, sleeping, their alarm clock goes off, they both jump out of bed and hurry downstairs, they're excited because today's the day they're going on a vacation to "Dino Island", the newly opened dinosaur zoo, their mom and dad couldn't come as they were very busy. They hurry downstairs, where their brother Oliver, and their parents are, Martha finished making breakfast, so the entire family starts to eat. After breakfast, Kyle, Melody, and Oliver pack their stuff, and get ready to go to Dino Island, their father, Phillip, drives them to the airport, where Oliver meets up with his friend Mikey, who's also coming with them, they all say their goodbyes, and then Phillip goes off to work. The four kids are already on their flight, off to Puerto Rico. Oliver is listening to some music, and Mikey is stuffing himself with peanuts, Kyle is sleeping, while Melody is reading all the Dino Island pamphlets she can find. After a while, the group arrives in Puerto Rico, they get off the plane, get past security, and then it's time to take their stuff and leave for the ferry that'll take them to Dino Island. The kids still have an hour until the ferry arrives, so they decide to stay at the bar, Mikey and Oliver are having fun in the swimming pool, while Kyle and Melody decide to stay dry. After an hour, they head to the docks, get aboard the ferry, and are off to Dino Island. The group is on the ferry, it's quite crowded, Oliver can already see the island, so they won't have much more until they arrive. When the boat arrives at Dino Island, Kyle, Melody, Oliver, and Mikey get off the ferry, and go to the ticket booth, Mikey surprises the rest when he says that he had won a contest for four passes to the one and only dinosaur laboratory, Melody faints of happiness, but Kyle catches her. After the group takes the monorail to the main plaza, they go to Mr. Jamesson's office, Melody and Kyle are excited to see their idol, Douglas Jamesson, creator of Dino Island. Mikey knocks on the door, and a woman opens, she asks who they are, Mikey tells her that they're the contest winners, so the woman takes them to Mr. Jamesson's office. Mr. Jamesson opens the door, the group introduces themselves, and then take a seat, Douglas tells them that his assistent Carley (the woman from earlier), will take them to their rooms. To Be Added... Dino Island/Transcript Deaths To Be Added... Category:Movies Category:Stories Category:Thibo1102 Category:Dino Island Category:Derpy Studios